Les comptines du Patron
by Le Staff
Summary: Attention ! Ce recueil viol votre enfance ! C'est à vos risques et périls.
1. Un deux trois nous irons au bois

Hellow ici Aru qui joue avec son frère !

Un petit recueil de comptines made in Patron !

Pour la première il s'agit de un deux trois nous irons au bois u.u

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un, deux, trois,

Je viendrais chez toi.

Quatre, cinq, six,

Avec mon pénis.

Sept, huit, neuf,

J'inviterai les keufs.

Dix, onze, douze,

Tes draps seront tout rouge.


	2. Pomme de reinette et pomme d'api

Hello !

Pour cette deuxième comptine nous avons Pomme de reinette et pomme d'api !

Si vous avez des idées de comptines hesitez pas !

Je vous mange

Aru-nya

* * *

Viol de face et viol d'profil,

Bite, bite rouge,

Viol de face et viol d'profil,

Bite, bite dure.

Branle et cambre toi bien,

Ou je te prend sans préservatif.


	3. Une sourie verte

Hello les gens !

Cette fois ci c'est "Une sourie verte"

Reponse a Pnlope :

J'avoue qu'on peut avoir du mal u.u mais voilà...

Pour le viol de profil... Vu qu'il est possible de baiser de profil... Et puis merde c'est Patron, il est capable de n'importe quoi quand c'est sexuel u.u

Je prends note de TOUTES vos demandes.

Je vous mange !

Aru-nya.

P.S : Vous avez vu comme j'aime violer votre enfance ?

* * *

Une petite vierge

Qui courrait dans les ruelles

Je la prends avec ma queue

Je la monte devant ces messieurs

Ces messieurs me disent :

Remplissez la de sperme

Faites lui prendre son pied

Ça fera une bonne prostituée.

Je lui fais une irrumation

Elle a la bouche vraiment pleine

Je la met dans une pièce sombre

Elle a le syndrome de Stockholm

Je mets ma main dans sa culotte

Elle me supplie de la baiser.


	4. Les p'tits bateaux

Hello tout le monde !

On se retrouve cette fois avec une demande de ma n'Agathe : "Les petits bateaux"

C'est pas ma préférée perso ...

Lâchez une review !

I eat you.

Aru-nya

* * *

Le Patron chantait tranquillement une nouvelle comptine de son répertoire mais cette fois, il avait décidé de faire chanter sa fille également.

Il commença à fredonner l'air des petits bateaux et sa fille commença à chanter :

\- Papa les petites bites qui entrent en toi sont-elles bonnes ?

\- Mais non ma p'tite pupute, si c'était le cas je les garderais.

\- Papa les petites bites qui entrent en toi ont-elles des couilles ?

\- Mais oui ma p'tite pupute, si c'était pas le cas elles jouiraient pas.

Allant toujours plus profond, les grosses te font du bien, mais comme ça m'suffit pas, alors je les viole.


	5. Pirouette Cacahuète

Hellow ^-^  
Ici Aru pour la suite de notre recueil !  
Et aujourd'hui se sera... Pirouette cacahuète !

Bonne lecture !

Je te mange !

Aru-nya.

* * *

Il était une petite bite,  
Pirouettes, cacahuètes !  
Il était une petite bite,  
Qui voulait devenir plus grande  
Qui voulait devenir plus grande.

Elle n'était, pas bien épaisse,  
Pirouettes, cacahuètes !  
Elle n'était pas bien épaisse  
Pas plus grosse qu'mon p'tit doigt  
Pas plus grosse que mon petit doigt.

Si tu voulais la sucer  
Pirouettes, cacahuètes !  
Si tu voulais la sucer  
Il fallait prendre une petite pince  
Il fallait prendre une petite pince..

Tatiana a essayé  
Pirouettes, cacahuètes !  
Tatiana a essayé  
C'était son tout premier échec  
C'était son premier échec.

Il a tenter d'la faire grandir  
Pirouettes, cacahuètes !  
Il a tenter d'la faire grandir  
Avec une méthode de sa mamie  
Avec une méthode de sa mamie.

Sa grand-mère, je l'ai baiser  
Pirouettes, cacahuètes !  
Sa grand-mère je l'ai baiser  
Et sa méthode a raté  
Et sa méthode a raté.

Elle était encore plus petite  
Pirouettes, cacahuètes !  
Elle était encore plus petite  
Il se tourna vers les médecins  
Il se tourna vers les médecins.

Après une chirurgie,  
Pirouettes, cacahuètes !  
Après une chirurgie,  
Elle atteint les 15 centimètres  
Elle atteint les 15 centimètres

Je l'ai alors enculé  
Pirouettes, cacahuètes !  
Je j'ai alors enculé  
Et lui ai filé l'sida  
Et lui ai filé l'sida.


	6. Ne pleure pas Jeannette

Hellow !

Cette fois on se retrouve avec : Ne pleure pas Jeannette

L'idée m'est venue après la lecture de... "Au plaisir, gamin (version non censurée)" de Le Rien ! Elle y fait référence et voilà !

Le prochain sera sans doute : Promenons nous dans les bois

Bonne lecture !

Câlin dans ta gueule !

Aru-nya.

P.S. : J'ai enfin twitter ! Pour ceux qui veulent m'add : AlniaRyu

* * *

Crie pour moi salope  
Tralalalalala  
Crie pour moi salope  
Je te pénétrerais  
Je te pénétrerais

Avec ma bonne verge  
Tralalalalalala  
Avec ma bonne verge  
Et même avec un bâton  
Et même avec un bâton.

Je veux entendre tes cris  
Tralalalalalala  
Je veux entendre tes cris  
Qu'il soit de douleur ou de plaisir  
Qu'il soit de douleur ou de plaisir.

Tu m'en demanderas plus  
Tralalalalalala  
Tu m'en demanderas plus  
Et je te perforerais l'anus  
Et je te perforerais l'anus.

Tu suceras ma bite  
Tralalalalalala  
Tu suceras ma bite  
Et je te menotterais  
Et je te menotterais.

Tu me supplieras fort  
Tralalalalalala  
Tu me supplieras fort  
Et j'irais bien plus vite  
Et j'irais bien plus vite.

Et ce sera l'extase  
Tralalalalalala  
Et ce sera l'extase  
Et enfin nous jouirons  
Et enfin nous jouirons.


	7. Promenons nous dans les bois

Hello les gens :

Voici enfin "Promenone nous dans les bois" !

Bonne lecture !

Lâche une review !

Je te mange !

Câlin dans ta gueule !

Aru-nya

* * *

Promenons-nous dans les bois

Pendant que le Patron n'y est pas

Si Patron y était

Il nous violerait

Mais comme il n'y est pas

Il nous violera pas

Patron y es-tu ? Entends-tu ? Que fais-tu ?

\- Je prépare tes menottes...

Promenons-nous dans les bois

Pendant que le Patron n'y est pas

Si Patron y était

Il nous violerait

Mais comme il n'y est pas

Il nous violera pas

Patron y es-tu ? Entends-tu ? Que fais-tu ?

\- Je prends mon fouet...

Promenons-nous dans les bois

Pendant que le Patron n'y est pas

Si Patron y était

Il nous violerait

Mais comme il n'y est pas

Il nous violera pas

Patron y es-tu ? Entends-tu ? Que fais-tu ?

\- Je choisis un gode...

Promenons-nous dans les bois

Pendant que le Patron n'y est pas

Si le Patron y était

Il nous violerait

Mais comme il n'y est pas

Il nous violera pas

Patron y es-tu ? Entends-tu ? Que fais-tu ?

\- J'arrive... Fais attention à ton cul gamin...


	8. Petit escargot

Hello !

Cette fois on se retrouve avec "Petit escargot"

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Petit Patron,

Porte dans son froc,

Sa belle bite,

Aussi tôt qu'elle mouille,

Il est tout durci

Il sort son sexe.

Petit Geek

N'en a pas une grosse

Il aimerait bien

Aussitôt qu'elle mouille

Il bande un peu

Et elle s'en va.


	9. Au clair de la lune

Hello !

On se retrouve cette fois pour "Au clair de la lune" et ô mon moi... x'DD C'est la pire que j'ai écrite je crois...

Dites moi votre préférée en review o/

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Au clair de ma bite

Mon ami Jacky,

Prête moi ton plug,

Pour fourrer Michelle.

Ma bite est un peu molle,

Je n'ai plus d'capote,

Ouvre moi ton cul

Pour l'amour d'ma queue.

Au clair de ma bite,

Jacky répondit :

« Je n'ai pas de plug

Je suis dans ma femme

Va chez la Michelle

Je crois qu'elle mouille

Car dans sa chambre

On l'entend crier »

Au clair de ma bite

L'aimable Patron

Frappe chez Michelle

Elle gémit soudain :

-Qui veut me fourrer ?

Il dit à sa pute :

-Ecarte les cuisses

Pour ma queue d'amour !

Au clair de ma bite

On n'gémit pas qu'un peu

On chercha le plug

On chercha les capotes

En baisant d'la sorte

Je n'sais c'qui resta

Mais je sais qu'son cul

Sur moi s'empala...


	10. Alouette

Hello !

Cette fois ci on se retrouve avec Alouette x'D

Si vous avez une idée de comptine hésitez pas j'en ai plus -'

* * *

Petite vierge, gentille petite vierge, petite vierge je te depucelerais.

Je te depucelerais la bouche

Je te depucelerais la bouche

Et la bouche et la bouche

Ah ah ah ah ah

Petite vierge, gentille petite vierge, petite vierge je te depucelerais.

Je te depucelerais le cul

Je te depucelerais le cul

Et la bouche et la bouche

Ah ah ah ah ah

Petite vierge, gentille petite vierge, petite vierge je te depucelerais.

Je te depucelerais la chatte

Je te depucelerais la chatte

Et le cul et le cul

Et la bouche et la bouche

Ah ah ah ah ah

Petite vierge, gentille petite vierge, petite vierge je te depucelerais.


	11. Doucement, doucement

Hello !

Cette fois on se retrouve non pas pour une mais pour deux petites... Très petites comptines..

Et on commence par Doucement doucement

* * *

Doucement, doucement,

Doucement vient la jouissance

Doucement, doucement,

A coup de bassin.

* * *

Oui... C'était hyper court u.u


	12. Frère Jacques

Et la deuxième... Courte aussi u.u

Et c'est Frère Jacques.

* * *

Père Patron

Père Patron

Bandez-vous ?

Bandez-vous ?

Baisez les Martine

Baisez les Martine

Han hiiiiiii ho !

Han hiiiiiii ho !


	13. Il court il court le furet

Hello !

On se retrouve pour une nouvelle comptine !

Il court il court le furet ~

Bonne lecture !

Keur sur vous !

Aru-nya

* * *

Elle baise, elle baise, ma bite

Ma bite au bordel du coin,

Elle baise, elle baise, ma bite,

Ma bite au coin de la rue

Elle dépucelle par ci,

Elle dépucellera par là.

Elle baise, elle baise, ma bite

Ma bite au bordel du coin,

Elle baise, elle baise, ma bite,

Ma bite au coin de la rue


	14. En passant par la Lorraine

Hello !

On se retrouve avec En passant sur la lorraine

Bonne lecture bande de merdeux !

* * *

En passant sur la berge avec ma verge,  
En passant sur la berge avec ma verge  
Rencontrais trois petite vierge avec ma belle verge  
Oh oh oh avec ma verge.

Rencontrais trois petites vierge avec ma verge,  
Rencontrais trois petite vierge avec ma verge  
Elles m'ont demandé un cierge avec ma belle verge  
Oh oh oh avec ma verge.

Elles m'ont demandé un cierge avec ma verge,  
Elles m'ont demandé un cierge avec ma verge  
Je leur ai enfoncé un cierge avec ma belle verge  
Oh oh oh avec ma verge.

Je leur ai enfoncé un cierge avec ma verge  
Je leur ai enfoncé un cierge avec ma verge  
Avec l'aide de mon ami Serge avec ma belle verge  
Oh oh oh avec ma verge

Avec l'aide de mon ami Serge avec ma verge,  
Avec l'aide de mon ami Serge avec ma verge  
Et avec le concierge avec ma belle verge  
Oh oh oh avec ma verge

Et avec le concierge avec ma verge  
Et avec le concierge avec ma verge  
Je vous certifie ma belle que c'est demoiselle ne sont plus vierges avec ma belle verge.


	15. Y a du bon tabac

Hello !

Vous allez bien ?

Vous profitez de vos vacances ?

SI C'EST LE CAS C'EST BIEN.

Bon... Sur ce...

Cette fois c'est "Y a du bon tabac"

Bonne lecture !

Aru, qui adore détruire votre enfance.

* * *

J'ai des bonnes putes dans mon bordel,

J'ai des bonnes putes, tu n'y touchera pas.

J'en ai des fines, et des biens dotés,

Mais ce n'est pas pour ta petite bite !

J'ai des bonnes putes dans mon bordel,

J'ai des bonnes putes, tu n'y touchera pas.

,

J'ai des bonnes putes pour me faire une pipe,

J'ai des bonnes putes, tu n'y toucheras pas.

J'en ai des blondes, des vieilles et des jeunes,

Mais je n'en donne qu'au bien taillé

J'ai des bonnes putes pour me faire une pipe,

J'ai des bonnes putes, tu n'y toucheras pas.

J'ai des bonnes putes dans mon bordel,

J'ai des bonnes putes, tu n'y touchera pas.


	16. Un kilomètre à pied

_Hello !_

 _Une nouvelle comptine proposée par favoria_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _REPOST !_

 _Merci à Ama3lle de m'avoir signaler le probléme x'D_

* * *

Une grande bite, ça trou, ça trou  
Une grande bite, ça trou les petites vierges.  
La sodomie à sec c'est plus difficile  
Mais c'est bien plus bon  
Qu'avec de la vaseline

Deux grandes bites, ça trouent, ça trouent  
Deux grandes bites, ça trouent les petites vierges.  
La sodomie à sec c'est plus difficile  
Mais c'est bien plus bon  
Qu'avec de la vaseline

Trois grandes bites, ça trouent, ça trouent  
Trois grandes bites, ça trouent les petites vierges.  
La sodomie à sec c'est plus difficile  
Mais c'est bien plus bon  
Qu'avec de la vaseline


	17. Quand trois poules s'en vont au champ

Hello les gens !

Petite comptine rapide ^^

Rien à voir mais si y a des gens qui vont à la Mangalaxy a Valence, j'y serais samedi ^^ avec Ama3lle aussi... Donc si jamais y a des gens qui y vont... Faites nous signes ^^

Sur ce, je vous laisse sur "Quand trois poules s'en vont au champ"

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Quand trois bites trouent une vierge,

La première est la mienne,

La deuxième est en plastique,

La troisième passe difficilement.

Quand trois bites trouent une vierge,

La première est la mienne.


	18. Gentil coquelicot

Hello les gens !  
On se retrouve cette fois pour Gentil coquelicot !  
Les reviews c'est gratuit pensez y !

Je vous mange !  
Câlins dans vos gueules.  
Aru-nya.

* * *

J'ai descendu mon pantalon,  
J'ai descendu mon pantalon,  
Pour cueillir une virginité  
Gentille virginité mesdames  
Gentille virginité sale gosse  
Gentille virginité mesdames  
Gentille virginité sale gosse

Pour cueillir une virginité,  
Pour cueillir une virginité,  
J'en avais pas dépucelé trois,  
Gentille virginité mesdames  
Gentille virginité sale gosse  
Gentille virginité mesdames  
Gentille virginité sale gosse

J'en avais pas dépucelé trois,  
J'en avais pas dépucelé trois,  
Qu'une vierge vint d'elle même  
Gentille virginité mesdames  
Gentille virginité sale gosse  
Gentille virginité mesdames  
Gentille virginité sale gosse

Qu'une vierge vint d'elle même,  
Qu'une vierge vint d'elle même,  
Elle me fit une bonne pipe  
Gentille virginité mesdames  
Gentille virginité sale gosse  
Gentille virginité mesdames  
Gentille virginité sale gosse

Elle me fit une bonne pipe,  
Elle me fit une bonne pipe,  
Puis me demanda de l'enculer  
Gentille virginité mesdames  
Gentille virginité sale gosse  
Gentille virginité mesdames  
Gentille virginité sale gosse

Puis me demanda de l'enculer,  
Puis me demanda de l'enculer,  
Je le fis avant de prendre sa virginité  
Gentille virginité mesdames  
Gentille virginité sale gosse  
Gentille virginité mesdames  
Gentille virginité sale gosse

Je le fis avant de prendre sa virginité  
Je le fis avant de prendre sa virginité  
Le sang coulait abondament  
Gentille virginité mesdames  
Gentille virginité sale gosse  
Gentille virginité mesdames  
Gentille virginité sale gosse

Le sang coulait abondament  
Le sang coulait abondament  
Y a pas à dire une bonne vierge ça fait du bien  
Gentille virginité mesdames  
Gentille virginité sale gosse  
Gentille virginité mesdames

Gentille virginité sale gosse  
Gentille virginité mesdames  
Gentille virginité sale gosse  
Gentille virginité mesdames  
Gentille virginité sale gosse


	19. Ah les crococos

Nouvelle comptines !  
x'D Je crois que c'est ma fic la plus lue... Vous êtes de sacrés pervers les gens... Où est donc passé votre innocence ?  
Sur ce... C'est repartie pour un tour !

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Le beau papa, s'en allant au bordel  
Disait au revoir à sa petite salope  
Branlant sa queue, sa queue  
Dans une poitrine  
Il s'en allait montait ses prostitués

Ah les bons bordels, les bons bordels, les bons bordels de Patron,  
Dans l'illégalités ils sont n'en parlons plus  
Ah les bons bordels, les bons bordels, les bons bordels de Patron,  
Dans l'illégalités ils sont n'en parlons plus

Il fredonnait une chanson paillarde  
En ricanant sur les mots grossiers  
Quand il ouvrait sa braguette toute entière  
On croyait voir ses putes entrées dedans

Ah les bons bordels, les bons bordels, les bons bordels de Patron,  
Dans l'illégalités ils sont n'en parlons plus  
Ah les bons bordels, les bons bordels, les bons bordels de Patron,  
Dans l'illégalités ils sont n'en parlons plus

Sa chanson, l'excitant tendrement  
Il se préparait à jouir énormément  
Mais près de là courait une jeune vierge  
Sa belle bite s'y jeta subitement

Ah les bons bordels, les bons bordels, les bons bordels de Patron,  
Dans l'illégalités ils sont n'en parlons plus  
Ah les bons bordels, les bons bordels, les bons bordels de Patron,  
Dans l'illégalités ils sont n'en parlons plus.

* * *

Bon...  
Laissez moi une pitite review svp...  
Vous aurez euh... Un préservatif ? Gout fraise.

Je vous mange !  
Câlins dans vos gueules !  
Aru-nya


	20. A la volette

Hellow !  
Nouvelle petite comptine !  
A la volette parce que bb n'Agathe me l'avait demandé y a longtemps..

Une légende raconte qu'il existe un service d'alerte par sms en france métropolitaine pour être en courant en premier de l'ajout d'une comptine...  
Si vous êtes intéresser, PM nous.  
Cordialement.  
Le Staff.

* * *

Ma petite vierge  
A pris la féssé  
Ma petite vierge  
A pris la fessé  
A pris la, à la branlette  
A pris la, à la branlette  
A pris la fessé

Et s'est empalée  
Sur mon beau pénis  
Et s'est empalée  
Sur mon beau pénis  
Sur un beau, à la branlette  
Sur un beau, à la branlette  
Sur mon beau pénis

Ma bite était dur  
Elle s'est blessée  
Ma bite était dur  
Elle s'est blessée  
Elle s'est, à la branlette  
Elle s'est, à la branlette  
Elle s'est cassée

Ma petite pute  
Où t'es-tu blessée ?  
Ma petite pute  
Où t'es-tu blessée ?  
Où t'es-tu, à la branlette  
Où t'es-tu, à la branlette  
Où t'es-tu blessée ?

Me suis cassé l'hymen  
Et je perds du sang  
Me suis cassé l'hymen  
Et je perds du sang  
Et je perds, à la branlette  
Et je perds, à la branlette  
Et je perds du sang

Ma petite pute,  
Veux-tu te doigter ?  
Ma petite pute,  
Veux-tu te doigter ?  
Veux-tu te, à la branlette  
Veux-tu te, à la branlette  
Veux-tu te doigter ?

Je veux me doigter  
Et me faire prendre  
Je veux me doigter  
Et me faire prendre  
Et me faire, à la branlette  
Et me faire, à la branlette  
Et me faire prendre

Me faire prendre bien vite  
Sur un lit douillet  
Me faire prendre bien vite  
Sur un lit douillet  
Sur un lit, à la branlette  
Sur un lit, à la branlette  
Sur un lit douillet


	21. Ainsi font, font, font

Hey hey !  
Une nouvelle petite comptine avant la rentrée !  
La première de 2017 uesh !  
Cette fois c'est "Ainsi font font font" proposé par Maître Bambou ^w^  
Lâchez une review ça fait toujours plaisir o/  
Cordialement.  
Le Staff.

* * *

Ainsi jouissent, jouissent, jouissent  
Les petites vierges du bordel  
Ainsi jouissent, jouissent, jouissent  
Trois p'tits coups et puis c'est bon

Les mains attachées,  
Sautez, sautez les p'tites vierges,  
Les mains attachées,  
Elles voudront recommencer.  
Ainsi jouissent, jouissent, jouissent  
Les petites vierges du bordel  
Ainsi jouissent, jouissent, jouissent  
Trois p'tits coups et puis c'est bon

Mais nous les virerons  
Les petites vierges du bordel  
Mais nous les virerons  
Les enfants c'est bien plus bon.

Ainsi jouissent, jouissent, jouissent  
Les petites vierges du bordel  
Ainsi jouissent, jouissent, jouissent  
Trois p'tits coups et puis c'est bon


	22. J'aime la galette

Hey les gens !  
Toute petite comptine pour bien se remettre dans le bain : J'aime la galette  
N'oubliez pas la review qui fait toujours très plaisir ! (et si jamais vous avez des idées de comptines nous sommes à votre écoute !)  
Le Staff.

* * *

J'aime la branlette

Savez-vous comment ?

Quand elle est bien faite

Avec du foutre dedans

Tralalala lalala lalère

Tralalala lalala lala

Tralalala lalala lalère

Tralalala lalala lala


	23. Les petits poissons dans l'eau

Hey !  
Je suis un peu la déprime en ce moment donc j'aurais probablement pas le temps de faire tout ce que j'avais annoncé dans les D-WTF !  
Sur ce je vous laisse avec cette merveilleuse comptine : Les petits poissons dans l'eau  
La prochaine sera plus longue, promis !  
Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Les petites putes de mon bordel, baisent, baisent, baisent, baisent, baisent

Les petites pute de mon bordel baisent aussi bien que les grosses.

Les petites, les grosses baisent comme il faut,

Les grosses, les petites baisent bien aussi.

Les petites putes de mon bordel, baisent, baisent, baisent, baisent, baisent

Les petites pute de mon bordel baisent aussi bien que les grosses.


	24. A la claire fontaine

Hey hey !  
Cette fois ça y est... La rentrée arrive ;_; Une dernière avant se triste événement...  
Et c'est... A la claire fontaine !  
Bonne lecture !  
Le Staff.

* * *

À l'entrée du bordel,  
M'en allant baiser.  
J'ai trouvé une vierge si belle,  
Que je l'ai enculé.

Il y a longtemps que je baise,  
Jamais je ne m'arrêterai.

Sous les fenêtres ouvertes,  
Je me suis fait sucer.  
Sur la plus haute terrasse,  
Une bonne pute criait.

Il y a longtemps que je baise,  
Jamais je ne m'arrêterai.

Cri, bonne pute, cri,  
Toi qui as le vagin humide.  
Tu as le cœur à jouir…  
Moi je l'ai à tuer.

Il y a longtemps que je baise,µ  
Jamais je ne m'arrêterai.

J'ai perdu mon plaisir  
Sans l'avoir mérité.  
Elle s'est évanouie  
Alors que je l'ai préparée…

Il y a longtemps que je baise,  
Jamais je ne m'arrêterai.

Je voudrais que ma vierge,  
Fût encore à pleurer,  
Et que mon plaisir  
Fût à son apogée.

Il y a longtemps que je baise,  
Jamais je ne m'arrêterai.


	25. Info

Hey les gens !  
Ici l'auteure de tout ce beau bordel !  
Je voulais juste signaler que cette histoire, ainsi que toutes les autres sont en pause, et ce, pour un temps indéterminé.  
Je vais très très mal en ce moment...  
Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour me ressourcer, me retrouver...

Du coup je voudrais toutes celles, et ceux, qui m'ont lu, qui m'ont suivi, et qui m'ont encouragé.  
A vous tous, un grand merci.

A bientôt j'espère.  
Alnia.


	26. Magical Doremi

Hey les gens !  
On sort momentanément de notre pause parce que ben... C'est mon anniversaire et celui d'Alnia aussi... Bon ok c'était y a 20 minutes... Mais bon x'D

So... C'est pas vraiment une comptine mais une reprise d'un générique...  
C'est plus un bonus pour dire que j'ai un OS qui arrive dans 5 min du nom de Magical Mathieu (sur mon profil y a tout ~) qui est sur le même anime...  
So... C'est le générique de la saison une de Dorémi Magique (ou Magical Doremi ou Ojamajo Doremi)...  
Bonne lecture o/

Une tite review fait toujours plaisir !  
Et cette fois c'était Elnia du Staff !

* * *

Jouir bite magique  
C'est comme ça naturellement que jouit Patron  
(Patron !)  
Jouit dans un cri, dans le cul magnifique de la pute Lili  
(Patron)  
C'est rigolo tous ses vilains gros mots  
De salope pour finir à putain !  
C'est jouissant pour Patron de pouvoir avoir d'un seul coup tant d'enfant !

Patron retient le sperme  
Quand sa pute ne supplie pas  
Il tire à bout portant  
Parce qu'il faut bien qu'ca sorte  
Mais attention à cette pute  
Y'a parfois des mst !

Patron c'est magique !  
Patron c'est magique !  
Patron c'est magique !


	27. Trois p'tits minoux

Hey hey les gens !

Je réponds déjà à la fameuse question : Est-ce que je vais m'attaquer aux génériques... Et ben j'aimerais vous dire OUI PUTAIN... C'est ce que je vous aurais dit y a un an... Mais aujourd'hui, le fandom est en train de mourir. En tant qu'auteure, je le ressens, genre vraiment... Donc je ne pense pas m'y mettre parce qu'il y aurait très peu de gens qui suivrait...

So... On est pas là pour ça...

Nouvelle CDP ! Cette fois c'est : "Trois p'tits minoux"

* * *

Trois, p'tites putes, p'tites putes, p'tites putes

Qui avaient perdu leurs clients

S'en vont trouver Patron

« Patron, nous avons, perdu nos clients... »

« Perdu vos clients ?! Vilaines petites salopes. Vous n'aurez pas de primes, de fin d'année. »

Trois p'tites putes, p'tites putes, p'tites putes

Qui avaient retrouvé leurs clients

S'en vont trouver Patron

« Patron, nous avons, retrouver nos clients... »

« Retrouver vos clients ?! Gentilles mes belles salopes. Vous aurez une belle prime, de fin d'année. »


	28. Meunier tu dors

Hey !  
Désolé du retard ;^; y a eu le bac et certains problèmes... ET SURTOUT BEAUCOUP DE BONHEUR MA GUEULE !  
Sur ce... Excusez-nous... La suite de Dofyprane et un OS sont en cours d'écriture simultanément et je suis très longue à écrire...  
BONNE LECTURE LES GENS(BON) !  
LE STAFF MA GUEULE !

* * *

Salope tu cries  
Ton Patron, ton Patron va trop vite  
Salope tu cries,  
Ton Patron, ton Patron va trop fort.

Ton Patron, ton Patron, ton Patron va trop vite.  
Ton Patron, ton Patron, ton Patron va trop fort.  
Ton Patron, ton Patron, ton Patron va trop vite.  
Ton Patron, ton Patron, ton Patron va trop fort.

Salope tu cries  
Ton Patron, ton Patron va trop vite  
Salope tu cries,  
Ton Patron, ton Patron va trop fort.

Ton Patron, ton Patron, ton Patron va trop vite.  
Ton Patron, ton Patron, ton Patron va trop fort.  
Ton Patron, ton Patron, ton Patron va trop vite.  
Ton Patron, ton Patron, ton Patron va trop fort.


End file.
